What's stopping you, Web-head?
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Peter Parker was offered to join the Avengers. Most would say yes were they given the same honour, but he said he needed time to think. What is the reason for his hesitance? Who will help him make such a tough decision? Read to find out. Warning: a spideynova fic. Dedicated to: Empress and Protector.


_What's stopping you, Web-head__?_

Peter Parker, aka Spider-man, sighed as he went into his room through his window. He collapsed on his bed not bothering to take off his superhero costume. He couldn't believe what had happened today. If only it hadn't though. Oh, how would he love it if he weren't on the horns of such a dilemma right now! Peter started massaging his temples. He remembered that it had helped a lot when he was younger and was dealing with a splitting headache. Right now he was facing this menacing creature because of over-thinking. Yeah, you heard him right! It wasn't because of fighting a super villain that he got this blasted thing. It wasn't the result of sleep deprivation. It wasn't even caused by worry, concern or fatigue. It was the product of his conflicting emotions and mixed thoughts.

_I can't believe I was offered to join the Avengers. I mean, I did expect it to happen sometime or rather someday but...now... It's far too soon and it couldn't have picked a worse time. Why am I even thinking about this__? __I should've said yes right away when Fury told me the good news, but what did I do__? __I asked him to give me TIME! A guy like me should never turn down or even consider the option of whether to live or not live his dream. I mean, it's not like joining the Avengers was one of my biggest dreams, but it was and is one of my aims and now…now that I have a chance to make it happen, I'm not sure whether I want to._

The throbbing in his head increased tenfold when those thoughts started a war inside his mind. Peter Parker groaned and moaned after failing yet again to soothe it even a little. Apparently the splitting headache had no intention of leaving him alone. Instead it made itself at home and thought it would be funny and thoughtful to remind Spider-man of its existence. Honestly, sometimes Peter hated that thing. He always got it when his thoughts were a jumbled mess and the worst part of it all wasn't the pain – it was the uncontrollable, irritating and endless throbbing. The teen moaned yet again and sighed as he took his mask off. Apparently he wasn't going to solve anything this way. He thought that maybe he could try and sleep it off. A small smile formed on his face only to turn into a scowl as the headache decided to make itself known again.

_What I wouldn't give for painkillers right now…_

Peter sighed and soon gave up on trying to find a solution to his problems. He managed to get up after a few failed attempts and with a lot of cursing and tripping he managed to reach his wardrobe where he put his costume. He then took out a pair of pajamas and put them on. Peter then made his way to his bed and lied down. The superhero sighed and moaned. It seemed sleeping wasn't likely to take over soon. The web slinger tried and tried but after having tossed and turned for a thousand times, he gave up.

Peter spent the next hour or so recalling the events that had taken place that day. It wasn't very eventful minus the incredible offer, of course. And just like that his mind wandered back to it. He groaned and decided to think about something or rather someone else. A small smile made its way across his face as an image of an angry Sam popped up inside his head. He chuckled despite the headache at the memory. The two had had a fight today which resulted in Peter having his revenge. The web slinger had decided that taking all of Sam's clothes and hiding them would be funny and enjoyable. It certainly was for our friendly neighborhood Spiderman. But it wasn't the same for Nova. Sam Alexander had been taking a shower while Peter hid all of his spare clothing somewhere Sam would never dare look. When his friend had come out of the bathroom, he started searching for his clothes. When he couldn't find anything, he became confused at first. Peter would lie if he said that the sight of a bewildered Sam scratching his head and furrowing his eyebrows, desperately trying to locate his clothes, didn't amuse him. It did, of course. That was exactly what led to Sam becoming angry. The endless chuckles turned into hysterics when a scowl soon appeared on Nova's face. Of course, Peter managed to withhold and not tell Sam where his clothes were despite how cute the latter had looked. In the end, Sam laughed as well and congratulated Peter on managing to pull off such a stunt.

Peter's small smile turned into a grin and he chuckled lightly at the recollection. He sighed soon after and his thoughts concentrated on his teammate. Peter found it quite odd that he had fallen for Sam of all people. It wasn't because the teen wasn't attractive. Oh, hell he was and Peter could remember several occasions on which he had caught himself staring at Sam or the many times he'd got lost in those eyes. Though it may sound cliché, the web slinger couldn't remember exactly when his feelings had started. The only thing he knew was that one day he had woken up and had started seeing Sam Alexander in a new light. Spiderman would often find himself thinking of ways he could spend more time with his friend or would call Nova cute, adorable and even, dare he say it, handsome. All of that led to small blushes when he caught sight of a half naked Sam (they did share a room together and this morning the blush he wore could rival the color of a tomato. Luckily for Peter Parker, his friend had blamed it on the endless laughing fit Spiderman had had). The blushes became quite more frequent and pretty soon the web slinger would find his heart beating a thousand times per second when Sam looked him in the eye.

_Oh, Sam…how am I going to have the heart to tell you this__? _

It wasn't as though they were together, but they had become quite close recently. Peter was friends with Luke, Danny and Ava, but there were things he could do and discuss with Sam alone simply because the web slinger loved how enthusiastic and energetic Nova would become about certain topics. The fact that they shared a strong bond was enough for Peter, but the thought of breaking all ties with him and the rest of the team broke his heart. He didn't have the guts to say yes simply because he wasn't sure he could take the separation. Although these were pretty good reasons, Peter knew that the main one was Sam because the mere consideration of not having the chance to tease him every day, bicker with him, joke around or simply see him was….too much for his heart to take.

Peter felt tears sting the corners of his eyes and he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to cry; not right now at least for he was far too shattered and wouldn't be able to handle the tears. Luckily for him it seemed as though blissful sleep was getting ready to soothe his aching body and soul for his eyes had started closing slowly and his vision had begun getting blurrier and blurrier. Just as his eyelids were about to drop and shut out the rest of the world, someone burst into his room and closed the door with a loud thump. Peter yelped and nearly fell off his bed from the shock. He couldn't believe it. Right before him was standing none other than Sam Alexander.

_Weren't they supposed to be on a mission trying to catch a low-level criminal__? _

Peter thought as he furrowed his eyebrows having finished rubbing the sleep off his eyes. The web slinger was about to voice his question when Sam answered it though unintentionally.

"Where the hell were you, Web-head?" Sam questioned as he moved to turn on the lights, waking Peter up completely when the dim light hit his tired eyes. "I don't think it's normal for you to miss out on a chance to prove what a spectacular leader you are. That's why I asked myself why you wouldn't join us on a mission and that's when Fury told me. I can't believe you've been keeping it a secret all day! Why didn't you tell me, Webs? And for the love of God, what possessed you to say this stupidity: 'Thank you for the offer. It is a wonderful opportunity, but I need some time to think about it.'?"

Sam was finished with his rambling and soon averted his attention to changing into something more comfortable. Peter resisted the urge to watch him undress so that was why he turned around in the bed. Right now the web slinger was facing the wall. He heard shuffling and a few grunts. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not again!" Sam nearly screamed. He was fuming. He couldn't believe the web-head had thought it would be funny to steal his clothes for the second time that day. Nova was about to complain and argue when something dawned on him. Peter Parker, who was known for his sarcastic remarks and big mouth, hadn't uttered a single word since Sam's arrival and that was something quite unusual for Spiderman. A sigh escaped his lips. Apparently something was terribly wrong with his friend. That was why Sam decided to put on one of Peter's pajamas instead. Once he was fully clothed the superhero made his way to Peter's bed and sat on it. He made a mental note to try not to be too harsh, blunt or sarcastic. Nova knew it was going to be hard but Lord knows he would do anything for Peter no matter how hard it was.

Peter felt the bed shift and concluded that Sam had sat on the edge of it. The web slinger wondered what had happened to his friend, but soon received his answer.

"Alright, what's wrong with you, Web-head?" Sam asked and mentally kicked himself for using that idiotic nickname. Now wasn't the time to be his stuck-up and prude self. He needed to be more compassionate and delicate, and wise. Something he was utterly unfamiliar with. The teen sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Perhaps Ava, Luke or Danny would be of a better use. After all, Ava was the compassionate and delicate one, Luke, too, was quite a good listener and Danny always managed to give good advice despite the fact that no one aside from Peter could understand him most of the time. Just as he was debating whether to leave the other teen alone, Spiderman spoke:

"Nothing's wrong."

Now that infuriated Sam. There was something obviously wrong with Peter and the worst part of it was that either his companion was in denial or he was being his usual stubborn self. Nova thought it was the latter and he was right, partially, that is.

"Well, if you want to talk, you know where to find me." Sam said after a tough debate. Although his whole being was protesting, he knew it was better to leave Peter alone. That was why the superhero stood up and went to the door.

"Danny was injured, by the way. He's alright, but has a mild concussion so the doctors decided to keep him at the hospital for supervision. Luke and Ava decided to stay with him." Sam informed Peter and indirectly begged him to speak. When no reply came for the third time, he sighed and tried one last time:

"I'll be sleeping in Danny's room if…"

He couldn't say it. He didn't have the guts to offer Peter help when it was obvious that the latter didn't want it. It pained and hurt Sam but he opened the door, having switched the lights off, and was just about to leave when a faint voice asked:

"If what?"

Sam's breath hitched. He couldn't believe it. Peter had actually spoken to him. Nova managed to suppress the smile that was going to spread across his face. Instead he decided to answer:

"If you need me."

Peter's heart skipped a beat at the honest reply. Apparently Sam was worried out of his mind for his friend and the cold shoulder he had received had hurt him deeply.

Spiderman debated whether to say what was really on his mind and after a few seconds determination washed away his hesitation. Sometimes you had to do what was right and damn the consequences and that was exactly what Peter was going to do. He was going to come clean and tell Sam everything. Even if he did become an Avenger, he needed to make sure Sam knew about his feelings for him or else Peter might regret losing this opportunity for the rest of his life. That was why he decided to be truthful and uttered:

"I do need you."

Sam's eyes widened. Peter's voice was barely audible but despite its being faint, Nova managed to hear it. The only thing that shocked him was how broken it sounded. One thing was for sure – something was terribly wrong with his friend and Sam was determined to find out what it was.

Without asking for permission, Sam made his way to Peter's bed and lied down next to his friend so that they could talk about it or just let the web slinger know that he was there for him. Apparently Peter didn't object for he didn't make any protest when Sam lied down next to him and put his hand next to Peter's so that their fingertips were brushing. Heat formed in Sam's stomach and he could feel the annoying butterflies. But there was one thing he couldn't deny – he loved the feeling and the warmth Peter's presence always gave him.

After a few minutes of silence Sam mustered up the courage to say:

"I'm here for you, Webs."

"I know." Peter replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Peter questioned confusion evident in his voice.

Sam chuckled and the web slinger couldn't help but smile at the sound. This was one of the reasons why he loved Sam – because no matter what condition he was in, the latter would always manage to cheer him up.

"About the offer, Parker…unless something else is bothering you." Sam answered.

Peter could hear the badly hidden concern and worry in that voice. He smiled. Even though Sam may never reciprocate his feelings, he did care about him and that was all the web slinger needed.

"No, nothing else is troubling me." Peter said.

"I see. Then…"

Peter laughed at the hesitance in Sam's voice. Although Sam's first reaction was annoyance and he was slightly offended, the sight of the man he loved laughing was enough to replace those feelings with comfortable warmth and happiness.

"Sam, I think the question should be what's wrong with you." Peter said and that caught his companion off guard. Apparently Spiderman had noticed his attempts to be subtle and gentle.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong with me, Web-head." Sam tried to reason with Peter and hide his embarrassment at being caught.

"Really now?" Peter countered and the playful glint in his eyes was enough to make Sam's mouth go dry.

"Y-yeah." Sam said and mentally punched himself for stuttering.

_Great! Now he's certainly going to think something's wrong with me. Oh, Peter, if only you knew…of only you knew…_

"Why don't we talk about your troubles then?" Peter offered trying to make Sam's bubble burst. If there was one thing Nova hated, that was being reminded of or asked something more than once. And Spiderman knew that after a while his friend's blood was going to boil.

Sam's eye twitched, but he quickly recollected himself. A smirk made its way across his face as he noticed the scrutiny his leader was giving him. Apparently his companion was trying to find out what was on Sam's mind. Oh, Peter was in for a surprise.

"As tempting as it may sound, I believe the subject of our conversation was changed." Sam countered and mocked Peter at the same time. That infuriated the other and it seemed that his bubble had burst.

"Don't you dare use that tone ever again."

"Really? What are you going to do if I continue? Shoot webs at my mouth?" Sam laughed bitterly and soon regretted it. Obviously, Peter wasn't in the mood for another argument.

"I think you should leave." Peter said in a cold and distant voice. Sam cringed at the lack of familiarity and civility in his companion's tone. Normally Nova would've complied, but right now something was terribly wrong with his friend and Sam Alexander wasn't going to let him drown in his problems. Instead of exiting the room, the superhero stayed put. That angered Spiderman greatly and he was just about to repeat his demand but Sam stopped him:

"You know, Web-head, you can be a lot of things."

That grabbed Peter's attention so he decided to keep his mouth shut and listen to what Sam had to say.

"You can be annoying, irritating even, unnerving, selfish, self-centered, overconfident and even arrogant at times."

All those things were semi-true, but it still angered Peter. He was about to retort but stopped dead in his tracks. The thing that made his eyes widen was the sadness and nostalgia in Sam's green orbs.

"But you are also compassionate, selfless, proud, strong, intelligent, witty, and even funny at times. You are also kind and civil. You are….you are an incredible and outstanding person, but…" Sam stopped and hesitated. He didn't know if the time to confess was now. Peter needed him. He had said so…but what did it mean? Did Peter really feel something for him which was more than friends, of course? What was the true meaning behind those words?

'_I need you.'_ Those words echoed through Sam's mind and he knew what he had to do.

"But I never thought I'd witness the day when Peter Parker, Spiderman, you of all people would act like a coward." Sam finished and no matter how much Peter tried to dismiss it, the words stung his heart. It pained him but he had to admit his friend was right. The only thing he didn't understand was the reason for Sam's sadness. It was normal to miss him but the distressed and dismal look he wore wasn't something a close friend would show. It expressed more and even though it broke Peter's heart to see the one he loved in such a broken state, it gave him hope; hope that perhaps Sam saw him in a new light as well.

"You're right." Peter said.

The calmness with which the web slinger had taken Sam's statement surprised him greatly. Nova had expected fury and rage to be seen in the blue orbs he adored. He had thought Peter would scream or at the very least – storm out of the room. But this…this was something Sam Alexander had never expected.

"I am acting like a coward." Peter continued and then added, "I mean this is…this is a great chance and I should've said yes right away."

Sam smirked and was satisfied that his friend had agreed with him, but then a thought crossed Nova's mind. There was one thing he still didn't understand. He just hoped Peter was going to answer him instead of avoiding his gaze and giving him the silent treatment.

"I'm glad you took it so well, but there's one thing I don't get."

"Considering it's you, Bucket-head, I'm surprised there's only one thing you've failed to understand." Peter countered and chuckled when he saw the comic face Sam had given him. The latter just rolled his eyes and replied in a sarcastic manner:

"Ha-ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Your sense of humor is one of a kind, Parker. It makes people forget to laugh and look at you with a blank expression. I actually think you should work on it and turn it into a superpower. Who knows? Maybe you'll bore a criminal so much with your stupid excuse of a wisecrack that they'll turn themselves in willingly."

Now it was Peter's turn to look the opposite of amused and roll his eyes, while Sam chuckled. After a few minutes Sam had managed to calm down and say what he couldn't grasp about the whole situation.

"The thing I can't understand is why."

"Why what?" Peter asked perplexity written all over his face.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"And you call me the imbecile."

It was Peter's turn to scoff before he responded:

"I never said that."

"Oh, no, you didn't say it directly, but you implied it, which is enough if you ask me." Sam countered. Peter rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night and sighed before asking:

"You don't get why I needed time to think about my answer, right?"

"Impressive deduction for a dimwit; I'd say your progress is quite surprising yet delightful."

"And I'd say Sam Alexander has broadened his vocabulary. Using such complicated and difficult words, I reckon I should be the impressed and surprised or rather shocked one."

The two of them looked at each other and then Sam glared at Peter. The web slinger mirrored the action and pretty soon the two were sent into hysterics yet again. They were laughing so hard their stomachs started to hurt. After a few minutes the two managed to regain some ounce of their self-control and succeeded in calming down.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked between small chuckles.

"I think we've been spending far too much time with Ava." Peter answered and laughed heartily when he saw Sam's desperate attempts to stifle his own laughter. They spent another fifteen minutes laughing and failing to calm down. After that seriousness took over and their wonderful moment was ruined when Sam had confirmed Peter's assumption.

"Are you sure you want to know that, Bucket-head?"

Sam scoffed and replied:

"Of course. I just can't get it. I mean I know you and I have grown pretty close these past few months and Luke, Danny and Ava are awesome friends and people as well. I understand how hard it's going to be for you to say goodbye to us, but we are only your first team. Plus, it was bound to happen to one of us sooner or later. Judging by how fast it occurred, I'm certain it'll take only a year or two until the rest of us are invited to join other teams. Believe me it's hard getting used to the fact that you're not going to go on missions with your old team, but that's not something to be so down-hearted about. That's why I don't understand so please clarify: what's stopping you, Web-head?"

After that tirade the simple answer that came shocked both of them. Sam – for it was like a dream come true and Peter – for it was so easy and relieving to finally say it aloud:

"You, Sam. That's what's stopping me."

Sam gasped and his eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed several times imitating a fish quite well if you asked Peter (or me). The surprise and shock were written all over his face. The only problem was that Sam didn't know what to think. He had dreamt of the moment when Peter was going to say something similar to him or maybe even the three magical words, but when it actually happened, he couldn't utter a single word. He was far too flabbergasted to say anything. He was far too frightened to hope that it meant the thing Sam wanted it to mean. Instead of voicing his own feelings he simply decided to ask:

"What do you mean?"

It was Peter who was the shocked one now. He couldn't believe it. He knew Sam was dense and he had experienced it far too many times but now was not the time for that side to appear. Now wasn't the time for Sam to not understand the hidden meaning behind the words. Hell, if you squinted, you'd be able to read the words - _I love you_ – engraved on the back of that answer. This time Peter lost it.

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN?!" Peter yelled the last part. Sam flinched at the terrifying tone the second question was said in. He was frightened when he saw the anger in those blue pools. For the first time in a long time Sam was left speechless. He could only sit there and watch Peter get up and start pacing around the room, looking at everything else but him.

"I can't believe you are this clueless. Don't you understand what I'm trying to convey with those words?" Peter asked and looked directly at Sam for the first time in a while. The anger yet desperation, the hopeful yet frightened and impatient gaze was enough to tell Sam that Peter did in fact feel the same way. A small smile formed on his face and it grew as he sat up and started walking towards Peter. Once he was standing in front of the web slinger Nova grabbed his hands and interlocked their fingers. The surprised look Peter gave him was quite funny but Sam dismissed the thought. Only one thing was running through his mind and soon he mustered up the courage to say it out loud:

"I love you, too, Peter."

Peter's eyes widened and he was about to protest and ask when he had directly stated that when Sam crashed his lips against his. The kiss was fiery, self-consuming and self-absorbing. The only thing they could think about was the need for more access. The desperate craving to taste more of the other was too much to take. Unable to take the fire inside him any longer, Sam let it loose and allowed it to go further and fulfill if not all, then at least part of its sinful desires.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series or the characters. **

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one-shot. Please tell me what you think in a review. Even if you don't, know that I will always love you! Thank you for reading this far. Please forever stay they way you are! **

**Dedication: To the incredible and crazy talented Empress and Protector. She is the most amazing friend anyone can ever have. **

**Until next time I update and/or post a story, my fellow readers. **

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


End file.
